Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an RRAM device, and in particular it relates to a MIM stack of an RRAM device, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices have become a major type of newly developed non-volatile memory due to the following advantages: low power consumption, low operation voltage, short write and erase time, long endurance, long data retention time, non-destructive read operation, multi-state memory, simple manufacture, and scalable properties. The basic structure of the RRAM device includes a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) stack of a bottom electrode, a resistive switching layer, and a top electrode. The resistive switching (RS) property is the important property of the RRAM device. In general, a whole bottom electrode layer, a whole resistive switching layer, and a whole top electrode layer are formed and then patterned by lithography and etching processes to define an array of a plurality of MIM stacks. However, the etching process usually damages the sidewalls of the MIM stacks to degrade the performance of the MIM stacks.
Accordingly, a novel RRAM device and method for manufacturing the same for overcoming above shortcomings are called-for.